


Overworked

by Vicki_Venom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Massage, Multi, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Tony's been working way too hard, so you decide to give him a massage and cuddle up to him.





	Overworked

Your body pressed against mine,  
Your arms holding me close to you  
A plea of ‘please never let me go’  
And ‘I've had a long day’,  
You breathe across my skin  
Your grasp strong and damp  
Warm and safe.  
I ask if my hands may roam your body  
In search of sore muscles  
And aching spots.  
I know where you hold tension  
A map in my mind  
That I know better than myself,  
So let me whisk your worries away  
Let me love your sorrows until they fade  
And let me hold you until you fall back into place.  
I want to get lost in your warm eyes,  
Your true smile  
And your voice as soft as spring,  
Each word as quiet as your breath  
And as gentle as rainfall.  
Let us take one another in,  
Comforting our bones with body heat  
And the knowledge that we are loved,  
If only by one another.


End file.
